


Call Me Captain

by tylashke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylashke/pseuds/tylashke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa asks Iwaizumi to fulfill a request on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toskliviydays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskliviydays/gifts).



> Written for the prompt from toskliviydays - "iwaizumi calling oikawa 'captain' while fucking him and oikawa just l o v e s it. alternatively: oikawa loves it when iwaizumi calls him captain. he doesn't do it often. but when he does, it's like a reassurance; of his place, of his capabilities, of iwaizumi's trust." (I might have tried putting in elements for both but ended up not fulfilling either so I'm sorry about that.)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delays and I apologize in advance for any awkward phrasing or character OOC-ness. I haven't written for quite a while and this is my first full length HQ fic, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Many thanks to Nana-chan for looking over it (although I didn't correct quite a bit of stuff because I have no idea how or it'll need a huge rewrite, which I can't do now thanks to deadlines XD). All remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Note: Mentions of content up to Chapter 148 of the manga. You can skip the two consecutive paragraphs close to the beginning that starts with "I just... like it..." and "Iwaizumi found himself..." to avoid spoilers but you'll be missing out on a somewhat important part of Oikawa's reasoning, but if you're here just for the smut, then it shouldn't make a difference.

“Trashkawa, what the hell is this?”

“Iwa-chan, I told you earlier that I wanted to try something new later since it’s my birthday and you agreed. That’s what I want to try. It’s really easy, right?”

“Well, I was probably out of my mind then. There’s no way I was expecting something like this!” Clenching the piece of paper in his hand, Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, don’t be a spoilsport. You already agreed and I really wanna try it. Don’t tell me you think it’s embarrassing?”

“N-No, it’s just downright weird. You want to have sex while roleplaying as volleyball players? We’re volleyball players and we’ve done it in our uniforms already so that part’s not a problem. It’s just, what the hell is with the sort of dialogue you’ve come up with?! It sounds like something from some shitty yaoi manga or porn flick.” The light blush when he’d started replying had given way to a frown towards the end.

“It’s not that horrible. I only did it because of you, Iwa-chan. You’re like a caveman, almost all you do when we make out is grunt.”

“Huh?! I didn’t know we were supposed to have a fun conversation while we have sex. In the first place, you hardly say much either and now you want me to say stuff like this?” Iwaizumi switches to a slightly deeper voice on purpose as he reads aloud from the piece of paper. “Captain, you look really good today. Doesn’t this feel good, Captain? It feels great when you tighten up around me like that, Captain.”

Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa when he finishes and immediately notices the blush on Oikawa’s cheeks, accompanied by some subtle squirming. He gets his answer when his eyes move downwards to his boyfriend’s crotch and the extremely obvious bulge there. “I didn’t know you got turned on by that sort of stuff.”

“Iwa-chan, you meanie!” His blush darkens and Oikawa pouts, before he seems to decide he’s had enough and rushes over, head-butting Iwaizumi softly before burying his head there.

“I just… like it when you call me ‘Captain’. It’s not just a sex thing and I know I’m not your captain anymore, but you only called me that nine times throughout the whole year that I was the captain! I can remember all the times you did, so don’t you dare tell me you said it more than that, unless I wasn’t around. The last time you said it was after we lost our last match to Karasuno and you told me, “Thank you, Captain,” then I started crying and you hugged me. Well, I don’t want my memories of the last time you called me that to be such a sad one, so I figured I’d use this chance to ask you to do it again.”

Iwaizumi found himself recalling that scene that Oikawa mentioned and how Oikawa had held back his tears until he had said that after everyone else had left, and how comforting it had been to have had Oikawa around as they came to terms with their defeat. “Well, I guess if that’s all you want, I’m fine with it. I’ll call you ‘Captain’ instead of ‘Oikawa’ when it’s a good time to do so while we do it, so no stupid made-up lines and no roleplaying since I don’t want to do stuff like try to seduce you or have you do it to me.”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan! You’re the best! Also, can you wear your Seijou uniform? I know you brought yours along when we moved here, and so did I. That way it’ll feel like I’m still your captain. Please?”

With a sigh, Iwaizumi replies, “You’re really milking this for all it’s worth, huh? I’ll do it. It’s your birthday after all.”

“Yay! Okay, let me get changed and I’ll go over to your room when I’m ready.”

Oikawa hurries him out of his room with a smile on his face that suggests he is up to something else, then closes the door behind him. More than used to it, Iwaizumi takes a few steps more and heads into his room in the apartment they share in Tokyo. They’re attending the same university although they have different majors and they both decided to join the volleyball club, so it naturally made sense for them to share an apartment, especially when both their parents were strongly in favor of it.

After opening his closet, he pulls open a drawer, digs a little and finds his Seijou uniform at the bottom of a pile of clothes. He isn’t really sure why he thought about bringing his old kit over since there’s no way he’d have worn it to practice, but it’s here anyway. It doesn’t take him long to get changed and he takes out the lube and condoms, placing them on the side table before he sits down on his bed to wait for Oikawa. Experience has taught him that Oikawa and clothes will almost never be quick.

Their exams start in three days and Iwaizumi is thankful they don’t have a paper nor early classes tomorrow, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to do something like this. Thinking about his exams gets him thinking about his study schedule, the topics he needs to review and almost everything study related. He’s distracted enough he doesn’t see Oikawa walk into his room nor hear him call out to him until he suddenly jerks from the twinge of pain on his chest.

“Iwa-chan, you’re supposed to be paying attention to me! Were you thinking so hard that your brain overheated and shut down?”

“Trashkawa, I was thinking about our first ever university exams, the ones we should be studying for if we don’t want to be kicked off the team.” Iwaizumi replies, leaning back on Oikawa, who is now hugging him, chest pressed against his back, with one hand drawing circles around the nipple he tweaked earlier.

“Yes, yes, I know that. Anyway, Iwa-chan, did you put on more muscle? Your shirt looks tighter, enough for me to see this from afar,” Oikawa answers, running a finger over the nipple when he says ‘this’.

“I guess so then. I haven’t really noticed. Enough about that. So what do you want me to do, Captain?”

“You remembered, Iwa-chan! Just listen to me, do whatever I tell you to do, and remember to call me Captain.” Oikawa replies with a smile before pulling away from him. “First, I’m going to have a taste of you, so just stay there like that and let me have my fun.”

Scooting around to Iwaizumi’s side, Oikawa leans forward and locks lips with his boyfriend. He puts his tongue to use, prodding at Iwaizumi’s mouth until he opens it, then dives in with reckless abandon as their tongues tangle together while they run their hands over each other’s bodies. It’s a while before Oikawa pulls away and shifts his attention to his boyfriend’s chest.

“Lift up your hands, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says while tugging on the jersey and Iwaizumi does as he’s told, revealing his broad chest and back as the white jersey is pulled off quickly. After tossing it to the floor, Oikawa leans forward, licking the nipple closer to him while teasing the other with his hand as Iwaizumi turns towards him to allow him to reach him more easily. He doesn’t spend long there and his tongue makes its way down Iwaizumi’s abs before pausing right above his treasure trail.

Moving to the cool, wooden floor, Oikawa sits in front of Iwaizumi, nudging his legs open before pulling his shorts and trunks down to reveal his prize – Iwaizumi’s dick, standing erect in front of him with a drop of precum at the tip. He’s always thought that it’s perfect – its shape, its length, its thickness, its sensitivity, and what better way to celebrate his birthday than to enjoy it fully?

His tongue laps at the drop of fluid before he takes it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head. Iwaizumi’s moan is an instant turn-on as always and Oikawa can already feel his dick throbbing. He continues licking, paying special attention to the base of the head, which is particularly sensitive and alternates that with in-and-out sucking motions as Iwaizumi’s hands fist in his hair.

“Captain… That feels good. I’m gonna cum soon…” When he hears that, Oikawa gives it one last lick and pulls away with a ‘pop’ sound.

“Iwa-chan, don’t be so impatient,” Oikawa teases, grinning as he looks up at the mix of confusion and arousal plastered on Iwaizumi’s face. “That’s just a warm up. I want you in me when you cum.” With that, he climbs back onto the bed and wiggles his ass in his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re really demanding, Captain. Any more special requests?” Iwaizumi asks, tugging off his shorts and trunks before turning to Oikawa and reaching for his shorts. He was thinking of taking off both his shorts and underwear as he slid his hand under the waistband, but realizes that his boyfriend is wearing something strange under his shorts and tugs them off for a look.

The jockstrap that Oikawa is wearing – black straps and waistband that frame his ass very nicely – totally catches him by surprise. Oikawa turns his head and smiles at him, “Do you like it, Iwa-chan?” before turning over and kicking off his shorts to reveal the cobalt blue pouch lined with black. Iwaizumi nods, gulping unconsciously. “You look really good in it, Captain,” he replies a few moments later, unable to pull his eyes away from how sexy his boyfriend looks, sprawled all over his bed like that.

Oikawa grins, takes off his jersey and crawls over to Iwaizumi, grinding against him. He shudders the moment their dicks make contact, even with the soft, thin fabric between them. He knows his Iwa-chan is really turned on too and can’t help but tease him further by licking his ear, another sensitive spot, and is rewarded when he hears him groan. Leaning closer, he says, “I want you to take me to the edge and back.”

“Yes, Captain.” Iwaizumi answers smoothly. They’ve been dating for about a year and a half and although the first time they went all the way was their first anniversary, they have tried out a few things once they started. With Oikawa eager to explore his boundaries, Iwaizumi has gone along with things he’s been okay with and one of them, which he knows his boyfriend enjoys, is edging. Since they try to do it when they have the time, which isn’t often given their packed schedules, this was something Iwaizumi had expected. He briefly thinks about how to go about it as he shifts and stretches to grab the bottle of lube and a condom, and when he turns back, he finds Oikawa already on his hands and knees.

“I see you’re the one who’s impatient now, Captain.” Iwaizumi says with a grin, as he reaches out, grabs one of the black straps and lets it snap against his boyfriend’s ass, unable to resist the temptation any longer.

“Iwa-chaaan, hurry up already.” Oikawa whines, the twinge of pain feeling like a jolt of pleasure rushing to his groin.

“Patience is a virtue, Captain.” Iwaizumi replies as he pours some lube on one hand and rubs it with his other to warm it up slightly. Once satisfied, he coats a finger with some of it before running the finger over his boyfriend’s entrance a few times while his other hands reaches out to caress Oikawa’s dick. He eases his finger in gently and slowly until it’s all the way in, before wiggling it around for his boyfriend to get used to it, then repeats the process with another finger.

With two fingers in, Iwaizumi starts the teasing. He’s done it often enough he knows where to go and he’s sure that he’s brushed against it earlier with one finger, so it doesn’t take him more than a moment to find the sweet spot that gets Oikawa moaning. He works his fingers in and out, in a scissoring motion while grazing it occasionally, but probably not as often as his boyfriend likes, as Oikawa starts thrusting back against his fingers.

“Captain, don’t be so impatient.” Iwaizumi says as he finally inserts a third finger and thrusts it at the spot immediately, earning him another loud moan from Oikawa. He continues with the thrusting, but varies the amount of contact and his pace, while his other hand finally stops caressing his boyfriend’s dick and moves to run along his sides instead.

When he increases his pace for the second time, he hears Oikawa pant, “Iwa-chan… I’m… close…” and immediately drops his pace, letting his fingers move languidly without going anywhere near that spot. As he continues, he stretches for a pillow and places it below Oikawa’s stomach, then asks, “Captain, you wanna turn around so I can see you?” He doesn’t get an answer but Oikawa starts moving and Iwaizumi uses his free hand to help him out, especially when he shudders and almost loses his balance when Iwaizumi brushes against the spot on purpose as he turns over.

With his boyfriend now facing him, something they both prefer, Iwaizumi rakes his eyes over Oikawa, noting the wide pupils and hard, leaking dick that’s turned most of the pouch a darker blue, before he starts moving his fingers again. Slowly, then increasing the pace without hitting the spot too often, then going slow again. Now that he can see his boyfriend, he admires how his eyes begin to glaze over as he ups the tempo, how his face contorts with pleasure and how sexy he looks in general. “You look really good, Captain,” he tells Oikawa, who smiles back, looking very satisfied.

Shifting a little, he reaches out to play with Oikawa’s nipples with his free hand as his fingers continue to go in and out. As he speeds up for the third time, Oikawa pants, “Iwa-chan…” and he instantly slows down again before easing them out, accompanied by a ‘pop’ sound that gets Oikawa staring at him.

Tearing open the foil, Iwaizumi slides on the condom before coating it with the lube that’s already on his hands. Thankfully, it’s sufficient and he meets his boyfriend’s gaze as he hooks his legs over his shoulders before lining himself up at his twitching entrance. Oikawa moans as he slides in slowly and it’s only when he’s all the way in that Iwaizumi releases a breath he didn’t realize he’d held. It feels amazing as always, and he thrusts slowly, searching for the spot again. It takes him slightly longer, but he knows he’s found it when his boyfriend shudders underneath him.

He increases his pace slowly, not sure of how long he can last, but not wanting to come before his boyfriend, and soon they’re both grunting as he nails the spot repeatedly. He slows down when he sees Oikawa clenching his fists, going slow for a while before picking up the tempo again then slowing down for the second time. He then lowers his boyfriend’s legs to the bed, spreading them, before bending down for a kiss as Oikawa rises up a little to meet his mouth. He continues to thrust slowly while they lock lips before he moves down to tongue a nipple while upping his pace.

“Iwa-chan… Too… good…” Iwaizumi immediately stops when he hears Oikawa and runs his hands along his sides. He was close himself, every thrust sending pleasure coursing through his nerves and it’s only his boyfriend’s warning that stops them from going over the edge.

“You’re doing good, Captain. You wanna ride me for the last round?” Iwaizumi asks and sees his boyfriend nod in reply. He pulls out and they exchange positions, with Oikawa climbing on top of him then slowly sitting down on his dick, pupils wide open and looking all satisfied. He grunts when he is fully sheathed in his boyfriend’s warmth then relaxes and enjoys the view as Oikawa rides him slowly, panting and flushed, hair all messed up but still looking incredibly good.

Letting Oikawa ride him means his boyfriend gets to set the pace but Iwaizumi feels he’s getting close the second time Oikawa speeds up and he props himself up, wraps his arms around him and begins thrusting back into him. It doesn’t take them long to reach the edge, especially now that Oikawa’s package is grinding into his abs. Not surprisingly, it’s Oikawa who reaches the point of no return first.

“Hajime… I’m… gonna…”

“Cum for me… Captain…”

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa shudder and his dick jerk as he climaxes and when Oikawa tightens around him as well, he feels the waves of pleasure crash down and shoots his load too. It takes a few moments for him to come down from the pleasure high and he smiles when he realizes his boyfriend is slumped against him, still out of it.

He had panicked when Oikawa had blacked out the first time they tried it, but he had still been breathing and it had only been for a few moments so he hadn’t done anything beyond shaking him before he regained consciousness. It had taken him some research and a bit of time to accept it wasn’t harmful to experience _la petite mort_ that way though.

After lowering Oikawa onto the bed slowly, Iwaizumi pulls out and removes the condom before getting off the bed and heading to the toilet for a washcloth. It takes him some time to clean his boyfriend up and remove the jockstrap and when Oikawa mumbles, “Iwa-chan?” just before he heads back to the toilet, Iwaizumi leans in to nuzzle his nose and mutters, “I just need to finish up some stuff. Want some water?” “Yeah. Can you rinse the cum off too? It’ll stain.” Iwaizumi grins at the all too typical request and heads off to do it before he picks up their water bottles and returns to the room.

Oikawa is sitting up when he enters, looking all sated with pleasure, and he downs a few gulps of water before leaving the bottle on the side table and lying down again. After drinking some water, Iwaizumi joins his boyfriend on his bed and snuggles up to him. “Happy Birthday Tooru. I love you,” he whispers, gazing into Oikawa’s brown eyes. He hears Oikawa go, “I love you too, Hajime,” before he drifts off to sleep, a smile on his face.

  
  
  
  
  


**Omake**

Iwaizumi wakes up just before the alarm goes off and turns it off before he lifts up the arm around him slowly, places it back on the bed gently, then makes his way to the toilet to freshen up. A short time later, he’s done and he spots the jockstrap that he had hung up to dry after rinsing out last night.

 _‘I wonder how I’ll look in it…’_ Oikawa’s always been the one who’s more adventurous in such matters but Iwaizumi’s really curious about how it’d feel to wear something like that after seeing his boyfriend wear it. They’re only one pants size apart so he knows he can probably try it on without wrecking it. Sticking his head out of the toilet, he doesn’t see or hear any signs of Oikawa having woken up and decides to try it on quickly.  
It fits him snugly and is unexpectedly comfortable although he does feel a little exposed with nothing covering his ass at all. Unfortunately, the mirror in the toilet is rather small, so he can only try to turn around as much as he can to see how he looks from the back, and that is when he hears, “Iwa-chan!” He turns around, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, when he sees Oikawa looking at him, his gaze full of desire.

“I… Uh… I just wanted to see how it looks… I’ll take it off now…”

“I knew I should’ve bought one for you too, Iwa-chan! You look really good in it. Hmm… White will probably look better since you’re darker…” Oikawa says as he strokes his boyfriend’s ass. “Why don’t you wear it today and see if you like it? If you do, I’ll get you one since your ass looks really irresistible in it.” Iwaizumi just stares at his boyfriend speechlessly as his blush darkens.

**Author's Note:**

> Image reference (kinda NSFW) for the jockstrap. http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0580/8621/products/TH201103-turnylon-2.jpg?v=1417443809
> 
> I feel like I tried to write something that wasn't just simply PWP since this is my first fic for them and I wanted to explore their relationship as well, so I think I kinda succeeded in that, but I'm not sure if I really fulfilled the prompts. I should've tried writing more from Oikawa's perspective but I still have problems with that, so that's something I'll work on. Will probably be working on a KuroDai next but I still have a few ideas for more IwaOi in the future.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and constructive critique are welcome~ ^^ You can find me on tumblr under the same username too.


End file.
